Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius, Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Early life Ferb was born in England to Lawrence Fletcher and an unnamed mother. Eventually, Ferb and his father moved to Danville. There, Lawrence met a woman named Linda Flynn and fell in love with her at a Love Händel concert. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Lawrence and Linda got married, and Ferb was joined by a stepbrother and stepsister, Phineas and Candace. Phineas and Ferb developed a very strong bond, making them more than step brothers, but also best friends. ("Mom's Birthday", "Rollercoaster") Summer adventures Beginning months Phineas realizes that summer doesn't last forever, and decides to make summer last by doing outrageous things. Phineas and Ferb decide to build a rollercoaster that extends from their backyard to all over town. Not only did they create a rollercoaster, but they created a beach in their backyard as well, where Ferb sang his first song, Backyard Beach. A short while after that, Ferb became a member of the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, where they became one-hit wonders in just a day. ("Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz") Ferb helped Phineas remodel Mount Rushmore for Candace's birthday, carving Candace's face into the sculpture. Ferb was also a very successful time-traveler, since he and Phineas fixed a time machine at the local museum, traveling back in time to 300 million B.C. Phineas and Ferb accidentally brought Candace with them, breaking the time machine in the process. Together they took the time to practice patience while Isabella and the Fireside Girls created another time machine to retrieve them. ("It's About Time!") Phineas and Ferb helped reunite Love Händel back together for their parents' anniversary. While Phineas was trying to talk the band members into getting back together, Ferb started making music with random objects to help start a song. Later that day, Love Händel was reunited. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!") Ferb and his stepbrother went into space to see the star his father had bought for them. Their sister accidentally tagged along though, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and they owned it. Phineas and Ferb returned home and accompanied Isabella to the Night of the Falling Stars dance. ("Out to Launch") Middle months Phineas and Ferb were asked for help by their friend, Baljeet, to help him build a portal to Mars. They successfully built it, helping Baljeet get an A++ for his science grade. Ferb also received a camera and a chemistry set from Bastille Day. He used the chemistry set to help Baljeet grow his shrunken watermelon to be 50 feet tall, and the camera to make friends with Nosey, the Lake Nose Monster. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Lake Nose Monster") Heinz Doofenshmirtz once caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Ferb and everyone else, as it did not look different. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister!") Ferb and his brother met Meap, a cute space alien who was searching for his nemesis, Mitch. Phineas and Ferb accidentally knocked his spaceship into their backyard because they were playing baseball. Meap ran off with Candace to her Bango-Ru convention. While Phineas was busy trying to find Meap with his Cute-O-Meter, Ferb was repairing Meap's spaceship. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Ferb tested Meap's spaceship out for a run when he was done repairing it. He stopped by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, whom he was particularly fond of, and backed up a bit to flirt with her. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Family : Ferb's family dates back to the Victorian age, in Druelselstein, where his ancestor Ferbgor created monsters alongside infamous Dr. Phineastein. His grandfather also has a famous legacy, being the daredevil of his age, the "Flying Fishmonger", who jumped things on his motorbike, the Holy Mackerel. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Flying Fishmonger") Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks. Usually he only speaks at the very end to deliver some kind of funny line to sum up the situation. His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas' nearly impossible plans, and he always succeeds. Ferb does not show much facial expression and rarely smiles or frowns. He is very focused, but he has once been distracted from his goals after seeing Vanessa at Blueprint Heaven. He is persistent in making summer great, like his brother Phineas. The only time Ferb talked the whole day was when they became secret agents. This was because he was trying to tell Phineas that he did not build Perry's Hideout but with no success. ("Ready for the Bettys") ::To see what lines Ferb has spoken, refer to List of Ferb's lines. Abilities Ferb is good at playing the guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica and the drums. He is very intelligent and can think on the spot. He can ride and owns a bike. Ferb has mechanical and technological skill. He has almost single-handily built a roller coaster and track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space laser (which was supposed to be an ice cream maker but the plans got accidentally switched), a monster truck, a shrinking submarine, and a time machine. He can also sing and can change his voice to another amplitude (as seen in the Backyard Beach and Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo songs, along with his participation in the haunted house). He has an expanded vocabulary, and is fluent in French as well as the Martian language. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz". "One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "Run Away, Runway", and "Unfair Science Fair") Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas is not just Ferb's stepbrother, he is also his best friend. Ferb always helps Phineas with their daily activities. If it wasn't for Phineas' creativity and Ferb's knack for inventing things, their daily activities would never happen. The two have known each other for almost their whole lives, and spend every second of the day together. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz When Ferb was picking up plans for their latest contraption, he first meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. He develops romantic attraction to her, which leads to a mix-up between the plans he was picking up and those that Vanessa was picking up for her father. When later asked by Phineas how he got the plans confused, Ferb responds "I was weak." ("I Scream, You Scream") Ferb encounters Vanessa again while test-driving Meap's spacecraft. When he sees that he passed by her, he backs up the spacecraft and looks at her as if he were trying to flirt with her. She responds by smiling at him in a way that suggests she may have some affection for him as well. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Friends Best Friends *Phineas Flynn Close Friends *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Patel Frienemeies *Buford Van Stomm Other Friends *Django Brown *Fireside Girls Background Information * He has one eye that is larger than the other. The eye furthest away from the viewpoint of the audience is one that is always larger. When Ferb turns his head, the size of both eyes change, swapping sizes (the small eye enlarges and the large eye shrinks). However, his right eye is the larger of the two when he is viewed head on. This may be an homage to Bill the Cat, the feline from Berkeley Breathed's various comic strips. Bill's eyes also change size, with the larger eye always being closest to the reader's viewpoint. *Ferb was named after a friend of creators Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire who knows everything about tools. Though, as stated by the creators, "Ferb is anything but quiet." *Ferb's voice is provided by British actor Thomas Sangster, who uses his same voice for Ferb. An exception could be for the "Backyard Beach" song, where Ferb's voice is Jamaican-rap style. *In the Original Pitch, Ferb is one of the few characters to remain pretty much the same as his initial outcome. The only difference is that he doesn't speak at all. This could be that the creators didn't intend on Ferb ever speaking. Footnotes External links *Ferb Fletcher @ Animated Life Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Toy Store Employees Category:PFT Category:Fletcher family Category:Phineas and the Ferb-tones Category:Kids